


Mycs funeral.

by grantvire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg at Mycrofts funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycs funeral.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erebored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebored/gifts).



He wasn’t sure how this had happened.

He wasn't meant to get hurt.

But then life never really worked out how you wanted it to did it?

He shook, he wanted to cry. God did he want to cry but he couldn’t. His breathing came out in short dry breaths and heavy sobs wracked through his body but no tears fell.

He hated this more then anything. It made him feel inhumane, what type of human doesn’t cry at their a funeral? Let alone their lovers?! He kept trying and trying but the tears weren’t there, not that he expected them to be really after all, he didn’t deserve to cry. In some ways Mycroft's death was his fault wasn't it? If he had done pushed him out the way, defended him in some manner he could of saved him but he didn’t he had just _stood there_.

His breathing worsened and he could feel his eyesight narrow, faintly aware of someone comforting, faintly aware of the words “Greg? Greg it’s okay now.” But the words just bounced around, empty, echoing in his mind, hollow words. Because it couldn’t be okay, there was no way that it could be okay was there? Mycroft was _dead_. d.e.a.d. dead. Gone. No more. And no amount of comfort or anything like that would bring him back. Slowly he nodded his gratitude to the stranger before walking out, it was the best he could do without breaking into tears, or punching something. Something _anything_ to relieve his pain. He sighed, luckily the service had ended so his disappearance wasn’t noted. He walked around the corner before slumping down the side of the church sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn’t live like this, He’d have to find a way. It wouldn’t be easy but he’d managed it, he hoped. With resignation he dried his eyes and stood up, ready to get along with his life.


End file.
